Assassination
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: People want to try to assassinate Naruto. Will he survive? Or will he die trying to live?
1. Chapter 1

Assassinated  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its registered characters.

Author Note: Weirdest1 sent me a message about wanting a fanfic with a lot of blood. So, I decided to come up with one, with blood. This may get disgusting, and any of you that want to throw up during the reading of this, go ahead and do so. Do not sue me. You have been warned. Weak of stomach, then you may not want to read this.

Chapter One

Naruto hoped on the bus to his high school, and immediately he noticed at least 10 enemy ninja on the bus with him. Naruto jumped up out of the way of a incoming kunai knife, and threw some shuriken back at the guy. As soon as Naruto had done that, 10 more kunai knives and 30 shuriken came right back at Naruto. He ducked behind a seat, catching his breath. He heard a sound, and turned to his left, and saw a ninja staring back at him with a smirk on his face.

Naruto kicked the guy in the face, and cleanly knocked his head off, causing a geyser of blood to shoot up towards the ceiling, and on the bus seats, and Naruto. Naruto wiped off his face, and saw 3 more ninja at the edge of his seat, and he decided to jump into the air, and the ninja looked up, and Naruto made his feet make contact with the two outside ninja, and both of his fists into the middle ninja. The middle ninja, was unconscious, and the other two ninja were geysers of blood, falling all around Naruto and hitting the windows, and smearing. The other 6 ninja were no where to be seen, until he noticed a window in the back was open. He decided to do with the unconscious ninja, was to throw him out of a window, and watch him get killed out of the back door.

He threw him out of the window, and he heard a blood chilling scream come from under the bus. As soon as Naruto had heard the scream, the scream had stopped. Naruto went to the window, and hurled. When Naruto got some paper towels, and wiped his mouth off. The bus driver jumped out of the drivers seat, and yelled, "You may have beaten my minions, you but you won't beat me."

Naruto looked bored, and pulled out a pistol, and shot the guy right in the middle of the head, and the driver fell backwards, dead. As the only passenger left on the bus, Naruto decided to get rid of the trash, and kicked the dead guy down the stairs, and out into the road.

0000000000000000000

A short while later...

The police had reports of dead people on the highway. There were two cops in the car that was checking out those reports, both with a weak stomach for blood. As soon as they came to the first body, the driver, passed out, and the police cruiser speed down hill, until it hit a biker, killing the biker and both of the police officers.

0000000000000000000

The headlines the next day...

Sakura got the paper, unrolled it, read the headline, and dropped the newspaper, and ran to the bathroom, where she had slipped and fallen, and had broken her neck, and fell backwards. The headline was:

DEATH TOLL REACHES RECORD HIGH

Yesterday, the city police had reports of dead people in the middle of the road. They had sent a police cruiser to investigate, and the police cruiser was found with two dead cops, and a dead biker on the grill. On the way to find the officers, the reporters found 11 dead ninja on the highway. 3 of the ninja had their heads completely ripped off. Seven of the ninja had major head damage, and had blood loss. The last ninja had a bullet hole through his head, and his head had been broken in multiple places, and had major blood loss. None of these ninja can be identified at this time.

00000000000000000000

The headlines the next day...

Dead girl was found in her bathroom, with a broken neck, was pronounced dead on site. She had become mentally unstable, and her heart had taken major trauma. The cause of death is rumored to be that she slipped on a wet floor, when she had ran from her living room to her bathroom to hurl because of yesterday's headlines. The girl was identified as Haruno, Sakura.

That's the end of Chapter One


	2. Zombies, Ninja, and People with guns!

Assassinated  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are related with Naruto and such.

Author Note: This a bloody chapter. Very messy and bloody.

Setting: My high school. Time: Unknown

Chapter Two

Naruto was running down the hallway towards the Q.S.A.(1), when some shuriken flew right by his head. He looked back, and saw 5 ninja running after him. Naruto ran into the Q.S.A.(1), where 15 more ninja were waiting for Naruto. He thought to himself, _Where all of these ninja coming from? And why the hell are they after me? What do they want from me? _After taking a hard right, to avoid the ninja, he flew down the stairs, his feet hardly touching the stairs at all. After reaching the bottom, he took a left, and went through a door, which lead into the bottom floor of the school. Looking around, Naruto had decided that he didn't want to come to school anymore.

Naruto walked a bit, and found a fork in the hallway, not a real fork, but a place where the hallway had split to go left or right. He had decided to go left, when he saw a mob of zombies coming right at him. Sighing, Naruto was forced to go right, and quickly came to some stairs, and decided to go into a classroom for hiding. When Naruto heard a noise behind him, he saw the lights come on, and slowly turned around, and saw like 50 zombies. Naruto runs out of the classroom 116 screaming like a little baby girl.

Naruto turns around and sees hundreds of moving zombies, and Naruto ran up the stairs at breakneck speed. He runs until he sees a hallway. Taking a risk, Naruto looks down the hallway to see a bunch of men with guns, crowded around someone who was talking. The talking man turned towards Naruto and yelled, "There he is now men. Get him. Open fire."

Naruto runs in the opposite way, and sees the zombies flooding out into the hallway, blocking the hunters aim at Naruto. Continuing to run, until he saw some double doors, and ran through them, and ran smack dab into a girl. The girl had green eyes, but something was different about them. She had brown hair, medium height, and wears jeans and a t-shirt. Naruto said, "I need your help. The door needs blocked before the zombies, hunters, and assassin ninja find me."

"Sure. But call me Kelly." said Kelly.

So, together, Naruto and Kelly block the door with some metal bars and a piece of heavy machinery. Kelly led the way up the stairs, with Naruto behind her, looking around. She opened the door, and all of the hallways on the third floor were clear. Naruto asked timidly, "This is place clear of zombies and such?"

Kelly laughed and said, "Of course silly. There is only one other person up here, named Zenbu. He is a sharp shooting, action packed guy I found wandering around up here. He said to let him take care of the zombies and the other creatures, but I didn't let him, but I did let him stay in my reinforced ring of rooms. There may be an extra room for you to stay in by yourself, unless you're a chicken." Kelly laughed at that, and continued until she reached room 314, upon which, she took some keys out of her pocket, and opened the door, and at the door happened to be Zenbu with a shotgun in hand. He smiled and lowered the gun and said to Naruto, "Hi, I'm Zenbu. My name is Japanese, and I guard these rooms from the occasional creature or two. But that doesn't happen very often. What is your name?"

Zenbu had brown hair, gray eyes, over 6 foot tall, and wears glasses. T-shirt and blue jeans is Zenbu's normal attire.

Naruto introduced himself, and went and sat down in a corner, and slept.

000000000000000000000000

Some unknown amount of time later…….

Naruto woke up to the sound of gunshots. He looked around, and saw Zenbu standing on a counter top, shooting a gun. Kelly was pacing around the lab desks rapidly. Every few seconds, Kelly would stop and look at Zenbu, and would get back to pacing. Naruto asked Kelly, "What's happening?"

Kelly looked at Naruto and continued on pacing and said, "Well, I don't know. Zenbu just woke me up and said that there were mass amounts of creatures trying to break in. He got a gun, and started to snipe them, but then he came down and said that there were too many of them. Zenbu is still shooting them, but he said that he would continue to shoot them until he ran out of ammo, then all hell would break lose.

"I'm out. " yelled Zenbu from his high perch above.

"Ok, come down here, so we can make a plan on what to do next." Kelly yelled up at Zenbu.

Zenbu jumped from above and quickly strode across the floor to where Kelly and Naruto were. Zenbu said, "I can run out there and cut the zombies down with a flaming chainsaw. In fact, I think I will go do that now." Zenbu jumps up, grabs a chainsaw, gets a blowtorch, and sets fire to the chain part of the chainsaw, starts it up, and runs outside, laughing all of the way. Out in the hallway, zombie body parts are strewn across the floor, bleeding what guts and blood they have left. The upright bodies, or were upright walking bodies are fire running around in circles, catching everything else on fire.

The ninjas and hunters were also dead, because of they fact that their heads were cut off. After a while, water comes from somewhere, and guts of bodies and the stench of Zenbu's hurling and the zombies rises, and makes the hallways a no mans land. Zenbu is dead on the floor, dying because he was caught through the heart, and was on fire anyways. The firefighters storm into every room, eventually finding Kelly and Naruto hiding. They take Kelly and Naruto to the police station, where Kelly's parents are called, and they pick up Naruto and Kelly.

The end of chapter two. I was hoping to make it much longer, but alias, I didn't.


End file.
